Compromise
by truglasgowgal
Summary: She wants one thing, he wants another; and neither is willing to back down. CB. Drabble-esque. Previously a oneshot, now a twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

One of the main reasons I never partake in drabbles is because as soon as I come up with them, I want to incorporate them into one of my fics ;)

But this came to me earlier, and I couldn't fit it into anything else; only having one WIP an all, so I decided to just post it as is.

It's nothing serious, just a bit of fun.

Hope you enjoy…

* * *

**Title:** Compromise  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the name ;)  
**Summary: **She wants one thing, he wants another; and neither is willing to back down. CB. Drabble-esque.

-CB-

"Audrey," she said decisively.

"No," was the firm, quick response.

"Yes. Audrey."

"No, Blair."

"Fine, give me your suggestion?"

"…"

"See, you don't even have any!"

"Yes, I do," he replied, smirking. "Anonymous."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Anonymous."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous, and she'll be ridiculed, and there is no way I'm naming my child Anonymous."

"It is not, and as if any child of ours would be _ridiculed_."

He rolled his eyes, scoffing at the mere suggestion of such a thing.

"And anyway, think of all the praise she'll get."

She merely raised an eyebrow at him in response to this.

"Whenever a quote from history is credited to 'Anonymous', she'll reap the benefits. It's perfect. She'll be famous before she even learns to talk. And everything she says will be taken as quote-worthy, and she'll have books dedicated to her; probably even films."

"Yes, because she it's not as if she'll get enough fame through her lineage."

It was her turn to roll the eyes.

"Besides, Audrey signifies class and elegance and beauty. Whereas, _Anonymous_ just indicates a lack of effort on her parents part when naming her."

"No, it doesn't. It suggests mystery and worth and a whole lot of other things I can't think of right now."

"And if anything, Anonymous is a damn sight more unique than _Audrey_."

"What? Unique? It's one of the most common words in the English language!"

"It shows hidden meaning," he argued.

"It _shows_ that her parents are fools," she countered.

"Fools in love, maybe," he commented with a smirk, eyes dancing.

"I'm not calling my daughter Anonymous, Bass, and that's it," she told him, turning her nose up at him.

"Well, I'm not calling _my_ daughter Audrey, _Bass_," was the return, equally as resolute.

-

And so, Audrey Anonymous Bass was born.

Audrey to her mother; Anon to her father.

And contrary to popular belief the girl liked her name: in fact, she couldn't have loved her parents more for it.

It was unique, and elegant, and _hers_.

After all, there was no one quite like Audrey Anonymous Bass.

**  
The End.**

* * *

Hope you liked, and please let me know what you thought – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there!  
Ok, so this WAS a one-shot, but this came to me randomly tonight so I thought I'd type it out and what can I say? I couldn't resist posting it ;)  
Again, just a bit of fun :)

Hope you like…

* * *

**Title:** Compromise  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the name ;)  
**Summary: **She wants one thing, he wants another; and neither is willing to back down. CB. Drabble-esque.

-CB-

"Frank," he said decisively.

"No," was the firm, quick response.

"Yes. Frank."

"What's this sudden obsession with Frank?" she demanded.

"Because he's Frank Sinatra. He's a legend," he responded simply, as if that was explanation enough.

"And it isn't _sudden_ – man's been an idol of mine for a long time."

"I'm sure," she replied scathingly.

"Well, either way, I think our son should have an original name," she huffed then.

"Oh, an _original_ name, you say?"

He raised an eyebrow, and looked as if he was attempting to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, an original name."

"Like… ?"

"Like… well, I can't think of one at the moment, can I?" she questioned angrily. "Not now that you've put _that_ name into my head."

"You can't think of another name, because you know there isn't one," he quipped, looking entirely too smug for her liking.

"I can so think of one," she defended hotly.

"Well, I highly doubt it'll beat the iconic status he'll have associated with him by the name _Frank_."

"He doesn't need _iconic status_, he's our son; he'll be infamous enough on that alone."

"And with his sister already sporting a ridiculous – "

" – _ingenious_ – " he substituted.

She ignored him, carrying on, " – _ridiculous_ name of her own, that'll no doubt only add to his notoriety."

"I'll have you know our daughter happens to love her name; she thinks it's wonderfully unique," he told her, flashing her a brilliant smile.

"She's seven and she hangs on every word you say; she doesn't know any better," was the deadpan, counter response.

"I'm not calling my son Frank, Chuck," she reiterated. "I don't care how you try and sell it."

"He'll be known as _Frankie_, and that's so _Brooklyn_-esque."

She practically shuddered at the mere thought of such a thing happening to her child.

"You might as well name him 'My Parents Are Fools'," she exclaimed then, rolling her eyes, and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright," he conceded.

"What?"

"I said, alright. If that's what you want."

"Wait!" she cried out, as her husband opened the door and walked out.

"Wait! Chuck! Get back here!" she shouted.

Minutes later, her daughter bounded into the room.

"Mom!" Audrey called out excitedly, leaping onto the hospital bed next to Blair.

"That name's so funny!" the seven year old exclaimed then, beaming at her mother.

"Funny?" Blair asked, her brow crinkling slightly.

"I hope you don't mind, I altered your suggestion to fit in more _appropriately_ with our son's name," Chuck told her, taking a seat

And there on her son's birth certificate, in her husband's cursive, she read: _Frank My-Parents-Are-Fools-In-Love Bass_.

"Still opposed to calling him Frank, dear?" Chuck asked, highly amused.

Blair growled at him, her eyes narrowing.

The last thing he saw was his wife throwing their daughter's doll straight at his head; that certainly wiped the smile from his face.

**  
The End.**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you thought – means a lot!  
Steph  
xxx


End file.
